The Building Of- And Life Of Jenny Wakeman
by Tboyz
Summary: The story of the building of XJ-9, Jenny Wakeman. It also shows how her life progresses after being turned on for the first time and meeting her first real friends in Tremorton. What will she experience in her robotic life? She still has a lot to learn after all.
1. Chapter 1

**Now I know for a fact this fandom is pretty much dead, which I hate. But oh well, what can you do other than bring it's fandom forward? I see a lot of unfinished or just (sorry) bad stories on here about My Life As a Teenage Robot. I myself will make sure to finish this story, or at least give it a somewhat satisfying ending if prematurely needed.**

 **In this story is how Nora got the idea to make a teenage robot. How said robot learned to be mostly like humans, how she first malfunctions et cetera. This story is an AU, Brad/Tuck all that jazz they will meet differently in this story. This story will be a bit more mature and darker. For example Jenny isn't the indestructable thing she is in the show and still is a robot made of metal, not adamantium. The romance in this story will either be small, big (if i see potential) or nonexistant. Let's see how that will go, huh?**

 **I hope you will have fun reading this story. Even though I WILL update, it can take longer since I'm already writing a Zootopia story who probably many more people are going to enjoy rather than this. Sad in a way. :P**

* * *

 **I sincerely hope people are still reading stories about this fandom, if yes. Please review and all that jazz, it really helps. I mean it.**

* * *

 **Another difference folks, Skyway Patrol is like freaking useful now. More like the military than donut eating, form filling air cops.**

* * *

 **Praise and credit of cover art goes to "Skyline19" on deviantart. The art is called: "Home After School..." I myself find her looking really cute in this pose and expression.**

* * *

"Yes General.." Some chatter could be heard on the phone, "Yes.. I know, too many scared citizens."

Nora Wakeman sighed as she was _again_ listening about the multiple reasons why her XJ series didn't work. They were too weak, too big, too scary, not enough emotion, too much emotion. It was never good enough. Skyway Patrol sure was a competent defense division of earth, but the need for robot saviors was still preferred. As it should be, they were stronger, harder to kill, more efficient, never complained, and – most importantly – it kept more humans save, including Skyway Patrol Soldiers.

Nora Wakeman had been working on eight units of her XJ series for the Global Robotic Response Unit. And they were all failures in a way or just not adequate enough. XJ-1 had been a simple prototype, the scientist had been testing emotions in robots and simply needed a vessel. All the baby features were just added for fun since Nora couldn't have children of her own anymore.

XJ-2 was one big failure, it was a test for a movable laser gun with basic thought and emotion. At first it appeared to actually function fine and worked rather well with Skyway Patrol. Not before long though the biggest bug in her schematics and programming made its way to the surface. Uncontrollable shooting of its laser happened, killing multiple Skyway Patrol Soldiers and citizens accidentally.

Fortunately the doctor was never prosecuted, in her contract with Skyway Patrol it was made clear that she never was liable for anything her prototypes did on accident. Now if Nora Wakeman was to say her prototype was finished, that is a different story. But most of it was based on the situation, so Nora didn't really have that to bother her.

XJ-3 wasn't really a failure, it just didn't serve a real purpose. She had more / better emotions and thought than XJ-2 but that was about it. XJ-3 was mainly built to try to make a robot which could safely walk and function, which it could. Skyway Patrol didn't have any use for it, and it fell apart easily. So XJ-3 was turned off and put in the cellar with her other sisters.

XJ-4 was made to prototype a robot with full thoughts and emotions, better range of movement and better multitasking. At first she was made the weapon filled robot she first was supposed to be. But Nora decided that with her many arms and multitasking abilities she made for a better house cleaning robot. There were already enough of those on the world so before the – now having comprehensive thoughts and being able to talk – robot knew, it was deactivated and put in the cellar.

It appeared though that XJ-4's tubed arm and finger design was the doctors best yet. So she made sure to keep the schematics for those for in future builds. She also didn't forget to incorporate the better brain functions, eyesight functions, slightly better hearing functions and – most importantly – the power to properly speak and converse with humans and other creatures.

XJ-5 was more advanced in almost every way than Nora's previous prototypes. It could properly fly now, but the body itself was small. The circuitry was miles more advanced and harder to hack or manipulate with outside forces than past builds. The metal that was used to build it was fifty percent stronger and the whole design had better integrity. It could now converse, think and make up things on the level of a normal human being. Nora won many rewards with it but never made it far past that.

Apart from its more advanced abilities in communication, range and all that good stuff. It was still pretty useless for society or Skyway Patrol. So it was _too_ put in the cellar with its other sisters.

XJ-6 was just made to be an overall improvement of reliability and function over Nora's other prototypes. It had more and better weapons, a _real_ personality of its own. Even though it mostly consisted out of jealousy and hate, it was almost never content. It was even shown that it got bipolar tendencies sometimes. It was obvious that the prototype wasn't ready for full on battle yet, caused by her emotional state and physical state. The body was superior in some ways, but a setback in many others. This prototype could fly too, only a lot less efficiently and slower than XJ-5. Skyway Patrol didn't want it, Nora didn't want it to wreak havoc. So she shut it down and put it in the cellar, yet again.

XJ-7 wasn't anything special, on request by some of her friends from the Invention Convention she programmed one of her prototypes to be depressed. As she was doing this Nora also tested some new designs in her robots. Threads instead of legs, softer pigtail designs and some other little details. It didn't really serve any purpose apart from learning to have more complex emotions, so it was quickly deactivated and put in the cellar. _Like.. all the other sisters…_

XJ-8 was currently being rejected by Skyway Patrol. The thought process of XJ-8 was just enough, but it didn't express enough personality. Or any emotions for that matter. To the citizens it seemed more like another weapon from the aliens than a robot supposed to protect them. It destroyed Nora's image, the image of Skyway Patrol and it just didn't work to make everyone feel safer. XJ-8 was incredibly strong, but it was clear it relied too much on brute force, breaking too much in the cities and sky when it helped Skyway Patrol.

"We need a more useful prototype Wakeman. This one is a good start, but we need more personality, a spunky attitude. You know? All that good stuff." The general requested, or rather, ordered.

Nora Wakeman rolled her eyes, happy the general couldn't see that. "You know it is highly inefficient to have such complex emotions and thoughts in a Global Robotic Response Unit, General Windside. Even if you wouldn't think about all the complications, I'm not even sure if it's possible to build something like that."

"I have complete faith in that you could do it." Windside replied, masking his frustration pretty well. "Maybe the Response Unit would be a bit less efficient with adding these features, but I think it will go a long way to make citizens more comfortable with the product."

Nora sighed, thinking this assignment was going to be the death of her. "You sure are asking a lot of me, General. But I'll do my absolute best."

"I know you will." He let the praise sink in for a moment, "Y'know, let me give you a suggestion."

The scientist raised an eyebrow, interesting in what _he_ of all people could suggest. "Well, enlighten me. I'm sure I'll need it for a prototype of this physiological magnitude."

"Go outside, talk to teenagers and the parents of them. Ask what they would want in a robot designed to protect them, it would give you some place to start."

Nora nodded appreciatively, not expecting him to be able to see it. "That's actually not a bad idea, I'll start right this instant."

"Good," The General said with satisfaction, "Go to it then, I want a Global Robotic Response Unit with the full package, power and personality." And the line went dead, Nora put the phone down with a soft sigh.

"I guess if I make room for my best emotions and personality it will be something worthwhile." Nora muttered to herself while dressing in her coat, her eyes lit up in idea. "Or better, I will make a quick self-learning AI using its environment and the internet."

Nora Wakeman wrote that idea on her favorite notepad in her right pocket. It was also filled with new AI planning, stronger but smaller body designs and a feature she was aching to build into XJ-9. It was the ability to scan almost every object within a certain size category. When scanned, XJ-9 would be able to turn parts of her body in those objects. If the object in question could be used in a specific way, XJ-9 would know how to as well. Her whole planning for it was strictly theoretical but the scientist was sure it would work on her new robot.

The robotics expert also had _many_ more designs and idea's written on her notepad, all loving to be put in XJ-9. Nora had to wait though, she had parents and teenagers to interview. She walked out of her house in Tremorton, loving how the weather was. Not too hot, not too cold.

Doctor Wakeman immediately turned right on her heels when she spotted her neighbors hanging on in the front yard. Brad Carbunkle was seated on a comfortable looking lawn chair, reading a magazine. Tuck Carbunkle – his little brother – was sitting next to him on the grass, playing with a toy plane. As Nora approached she politely coughed, bringing the attention to her.

Tuck merely glanced at her curiously before going back to his toy plane, making "wroom" sounds as he went into his house. Brad put his magazine down and asked politely as well. They weren't the best of neighbors. More like on an "I don't bother you, so you won't bother me" level of relationship.

"You need something Mrs. Wakeman?" Brad questioned.

"Actually yes I do." She responded, Brad merely raised an eyebrow, imploring her to continue. "I have some questions for you. If you have some time that is, Bradley."

"Sure I do, ask away." Brad was actually pretty interested, he knew Mrs. Wakeman was no ordinary woman. "One of your experiments again?"

Nora snorted, disguising her anxiety pretty well. It was important to keep her prototypes a secret. So she made up a little cover story. "No, Bradly. You know I don't do that kind of stuff."

"Uhuh.." Brad nodded, now smirking a bit.

"Anyways.." The scientist continued, "I've been reading these comics in my spare time and I've started thinking. What would you want to see in a robot that had the need to protect – let's say – Tremorton?"

"That's sort off a specific question, don't you think?" He squinted his eyes in faux suspicion. "Now you mention it, have you seen that robot on the news?"

"Yes, I have." Nora responded a bit softer now, Brad continued, oblivious to her conflicting thoughts. "It's supposed to protect the world, relieve Skyway Patrol of some work. As far as I know it does do its work effectively."

"But it has to be a whole lot more than be strong. I think it needs to put reassurance in people while working. And it's _really_ not doing that if it keeps smashing everything apart accidentally while screaming _'get out of the way, work is being done here!'_ in a monotone voice."

Mrs. Wakeman cringed inside, she still didn't forget _that_ particular bug. "Yeah, good point. But what would you suggest then for the maker of XJ-8?"

Brad wasn't surprised she knew the robotic name of the defender, "Well, maybe make it more like us." He gestured to himself, grinning smarmily.

Her eyes widened a bit at that, "Excuse me?"

"Y'know, like us. Humans, teenagers. If a robotic teenager doesn't have enough personality and charm for us citizens then I don't know what else will."

She put her hand on her chin in thought, Nora mused. "That actually doesn't sound half bad."

"I know, right?" Brad told her, grinning.

"Well I'll best be going, I need to do some other affairs this day." And she walked off.

Brad rolled his eyes behind his magazine and muttered, "Crazy old lady.."

"I heard that, young man!" Nora shouted behind her shoulder, she could get why someone would think that though. "This old lady hasn't lost her hearing yet!"

Brad just replied as innocently as he possibly could, "You know how it is Mrs. Wakeman, teenage slang words and all."

"Wow, good save bro." Tuck suddenly said behind him sarcastically.

"Don't you have to play with your dolls?" Brad grumbled, irritated.

"Excuse- _ME!_ " Tuck suddenly exclaimed, "They are _Action Figures_ , thank you very much!"

* * *

" _A teenage robot you say, Carbunkle.."_ Nora mused in her mind. _"If you think about it.. it's a pretty great idea."_

It was a great mix of personality and power. If the scientist would make a robot that was supposed to be a teenager and _then_ grow up herself. That would make for a crime fighting robot who could know morals and make healthy decisions based on the situation. _"And much more of course."_

Nora could also – if she programmed XJ-9 right – treat her as a real daughter, filling the hole she had for at least twenty years. The scientist didn't want to program XJ-9's personality though, she had to learn and develop that in her own way as she processed life. Quite literally. Nora would make sure to at least have some base personality programmed of course. XJ-9 did need to have a starting ground to start developing after all.

The scientist made the decision to talk to a few more teenagers – the ones who were willing to talk – and ask the same question. She did the same for the parents or just regular adults who were in their free time. It looked like the whole premise of a 'more humanoid robot' was loved. That together with Brad's thoughts made Nora make her conclusion. She was going to build a teenage robot and learn it to live with multiple emotions and a million other things.

* * *

Please give any advice where is due, constructive critisism, new idea's I can write for you etc. REVIEW! :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if there is too much of Jenny using information from the internet, or just too much technical stuff. It's a guilty pleasure of mine, so it will always be apparant in this fiction. Hope you liked Jenny's first awakening.**

* * *

Please give any advice where is due, constructive critisism, new idea's I can write for you etc. REVIEW! :-)

* * *

 _ **Roughly 1 year later**_

It was a cool Monday morning in Tremorton. At the moment the skies were clear of any threats from extraterrestrial origin. If one would look closely the carefully coordinated patrols of Skyway Patrol could be seen. Watching everyone's rears, also giving signals to the World Wide Emergency Crisis Control Center if something did show up.

On the sidewalk were multiple types of humans strolling around. Teens, parents, teen parents, kids, kids with parents. The whole shebang. Said teens could be heard complaining about school, adults complaining about work, and many other things. It was a Monday after all.

But no one heard the contemplating thoughts of Nora Wakeman as she studied her notes, the design of her new XJ series robot fresh in her mind. The – now dubbed by her Invention Convention friends – crazy scientist was putting some finishing touches up on XJ-9. She got the nickname of 'crazy scientist' due to the fact that she was trying to build a robot that will behave and learn like a human. Specifically, a teenage girl. Especially because Nora herself would want it to be a daughter to her. No one there believed she could do it, sure XJ-8 was still an astounding feat, but never had the physiological prowess XJ-9 would have.

Even though Nora wasn't hundred percent sure she could do it before powering up XJ-9 for the first time, she had complete faith in herself. XJ-9's design screamed a healthy mix of efficiency and features.

A new type of metal was used, strong but not invincible. If Nora checked all her monitors and reading right, the feature of 'scanning objects and morphing into them' would work flawlessly. A new – more efficient - power core was used and if needed there was now auxiliary backup power.

XJ-9's flight system was upgraded from XJ-8 as well. She could now maneuver and fly properly with a mix of thrusters in her feet and the pigtail jets on her metallic head. If real speed was needed, - for going into space for example – then some wings should pop out of her back with some extra jets coming out of her body. Almost all of her weapon systems would be needed to be scanned from existing weapons, Nora just hoped profusely the feature would work at all.

The scientist had already put her best AI in the memory banks of XJ-9, together with some base personality for the robot to further develop herself. Nora had been purely working on AI for the past five months to make it the best she could do in a _long_ time. Theoretically its programming was superior enough for the role of 'teenage robot'. _"I hope at least, don't want the intelligence of an eight year old, right?"_ Mrs. Wakeman thought idly as she connected some diagnostic wires to the pod XJ-9 was in.

This time Nora didn't want to create a voice for the XJ robot. She wanted her to create it herself. Said robot should be able to change the pitch and tone of her own voice to her liking if she wanted to. Mrs. Wakeman also made sure to put in a system that would monitor XJ-9's systems and warn her if something went wrong or was damaged.

This of course was all nice and well, but it was all theoretical. Nora didn't have a clue if XJ-9 would fall flat on her face, glitching out. Or be the perfectly fine and functioning robot that she is supposed to be, made to be.

Nora was in her 'secret' lab down in the basement in her own house, it was dimly lit and filled with multiple electronics, metal parts, multiple tools, wires, welders, and much more. In the middle of the room a gray pod like shape could be seen standing on its own. Many wires and monitors were connected to it, with those connecting to control panels in front of the pod like shape. In it a humanoid robot could be seen. Vaguely resembling a feminine body with a blue and white color scheme.

The scientist nodded with satisfaction before pushing a red button on one of the control panels. As the monitors around her powered on and displayed information Nora quietly muttered to herself. "Please let this work.."

The scientist turned her gaze to one of the more important monitors, intently soaking in the diagnostic information in all caps lock. It looked more like the wall of information you would get at a bluescreen. The formatting was the same in a way too. There was a neutral looking XJ-9 emoticon on display next to the information.

 **XJ SERIES ROBOT "9", DESIGNER: NORA WAKEMAN, DIAGNOSTIC INFORMATION**

 **PRIMARY, ESSENTIAL COMPONENTS INITIALIZING**

 **POWER CORE: … OPERATIONAL, MID-LEVEL TEMPERATURE, EFFIECENCY 100%**

 **BACKUP AUXILIARY POWER CORE: … OFFLINE, NO TEMPERATURE TAKEN**

 **COOLING SYSTEM: … OPERATIONAL, TEMPERATURE XJ-9 - ACCEPTABLE LEVELS**

 **ALARM MECHANISM: … OPERATIONAL, NOT SENDING INFORMATION**

 **CPU: … OPERATIONAL, OPERATING AT 80% EFFICIENCY**

 **MEMORY BANKS: … OPERATIONAL, XJ-9 OS LOADED, MEMORY FILLED: 4%**

 **MEMORY, RAM: … OPERATIONAL, MEMORY USED: 87 GB**

 **MOTOR FUNCTIONS, HYDRAULIC SYSTEM: … OPERATIONAL, TESTING NEEDED**

 **OPTIC SENSOR SYSTEM: … OPERATIONAL, NOT SENDING INFORMATION**

 **AUDITORY SYSTEM: … OPERATIONAL, NOT SENDING INFORMATION**

 **COMMUNICATION SYSTEM: … OPERATIONAL, NOT SENDING INFORMATION**

 **SPEECH SYSTEM: … OPERATIONAL, NOT SENDING INFORMATION**

 **SECONDARY, OPTIONAL COMPONENTS INITIALIZING**

 **MAIN EMOTION SYSTEM: … OPERATIONAL, IN USE**

 **RATIONAL THOUGHT SYSTEM, SUBROUTINES: … OPERATIONAL, IN USE**

 **FLIGHT SYSTEM: … OPERATIONAL, NOT IN USE, TESTING NEEDED**

 **STANDARD WEAPON SYSTEM: … OPERATIONAL, NOT IN USE, TESTING NEEDED**

 **FORM-MORPH SYSTEM: … OPERATIONAL, NOT IN USE, EXTENSIVE TESTING NEEDED**

 **WORLD WIDE WEB ACCES, INTERNET: … CONNECTED, ID: RESIDANCE-WAKEMAN, KEY: ***********

 **MAIN EVALUATION GLOBAL ROBOTIC RESPONSE UNIT XJ-9: … FULLY OPERATIONAL, EXTENSIVE TESTING NEEDED, EFFIENCY 90%**

The neutral looking XJ-9 emoticon was replaced with one with a happy smile.

The scientist sighed in relief, wiping her forehead of imaginary sweat. The main systems worked – albeit a bit inefficiently - , and all the sensory systems were operational. XJ-9 was still in the pod so they didn't send information, as that would prove to be a futile effort. Nora was surprised to see the emotion and thought systems already working inside her robotic daughter's head.

The last thing Mrs. Wakeman slightly chuckled at was the report about internet access. This would – hopefully – mean her daughter could learn both from the internet and experience. The scientist was happy to notice the cooling system worked properly. It would work a bit like human breathing, emulating breathing in and out. XJ-9 wouldn't need to breath, but it would help her cooling system. If breathing was out of the picture, there were cooling vents in her arms, head and chest.

Nora couldn't wait to see XJ-9 in action. So Mrs. Wakeman did what any impatient – wanting to be mother – scientist would do. She pressed a green button on the console and pulled a lever, prematurely awakening her invention.

A beep could be heard coming from the pod, the sound of air pressure leaving filled the air. Nora Wakeman held her breath as she heard the pod sliding open and saw the – now clearer – image of her daughter. The humanoid looking robot opened her eyes, revealing two black optics.

XJ-9 swept her gaze over the room with a confused – yet intensely curious – expression on her cold face. The robot found the – slightly nervous – figure of Nora Wakeman, her mother, creator. Seeing the multiple types of emotions on the monitors, the scientist figured she needed to explain some things first.

"Greetings, my name is Nora Wakeman." She began rather formally, Nora plowed through with the information.

"I am your creator, you are a robot made to protect earth, my and now your planet from threats that are from extraterrestrial origin or from earth itself. You are Global Robotic Response Unit XJ-9, but I just say XJ-9 for short."

XJ-9's eyes flashed for a second after that information. Nora could see she was storing this on the best protected part of her memory banks and that she was accessing information from the internet. Probably to gain the meaning of some terms Mrs. Wakeman said. All this was displayed on the monitors that were still connected to the pod.

A moment later XJ-9 appeared to look a bit more happy and.. relieved? Nora studied the monitors. _'Yes that's relief."_ The scientist looked at her metallic daughter again, wanting to hear what her first words were.

The blue and white robot's eyes flashed again for a second, now a voice came out of her mouth, expressing the information she found online. It sounded a lot like XJ-8, too much like a robot. Nora would make sure to ask her to change the voice to her own liking.

"Creator, _noun,_ inventor; god. Has relation to: maker. Has relation to: mother, _noun,_ female person who has borne children."

Nora's heart skipped a beat at XJ-9's question, "Are you.." She hesitated a bit, for a reason unknown to Nora. "Are you my mother?"

"In other words, yes." The scientist answered immediately, loving how quickly she figured it out. Nora could still remember how long it took for XJ-8 to ask that particular question, even though it should be one of the first ones. The next question surprised but immensely pleased Nora, she loved how smart and quick her daughter was.

"Human, _noun_ , person, homo sapiens. Has no biological relation to: robot, _noun_ , android, machine." She said, then asked her question. "I'm a robot, not human, how can you be my mother while it is biologically impossible?"

Nora smiled, "While I'm not your biological mother, I'm still your creator. Biological mothers create their children too, just in a different way. So in a way, I'm your mother. Even though you're a machine, I do and will see you as my own daughter."

XJ-9 tightly nodded, still lying in the pod. "I guess that makes sense.. thanks for the explanation…" The robot hesitated again, probably still processing said explanation. "Mom."

The scientist smiled comfortably at her creation, "It's okay if this information can make you a bit uncomfortable, I programmed that feeling in you after all."

XJ-9's eyes flashed yet again, storing and accessing information from the internet. "My core programming is protecting earth, why do I have human emotions and features? I see I even have tear ducts in my optics for crying. Won't that interfere with my purpose?"

"I have done this because of multiple reasons. When you will be defending earth and helping its citizens, they will need to trust you as you do your work, XJ-9. With you having many human characteristics that will help greatly." Nora hesitated for a moment before continuing, "And if I'm completely honest, it will make you more like a real human girl, so in turn _really_ being my daughter."

"Uh.. okay, mom." XJ-9 replied before she looked a bit annoyed at herself. Nora could see some frustration tainting her daughter's thoughts. "Mom, why can't I move my arms or legs, come to think of it I can only move my head and optics."

Nora smiled, happy her daughter was so eager. "That's why I disabled your movement for the moment, XJ-9"

"Can you stop doing that then?" XJ-9 deadpanned.

"Nuh-uh, young lady. I first need to test everything. This is your very first boot after all."

"Fine, can we start though?"

"Of course, XJ-9. I will first request you to access the subroutines of your Speech System."

"Okay." The blue and white robot mumbled as she did. Her eyes closed a second before opening again with a small blue-ish tint in her optics instead of black. There was a blinking white bar in the edge of her optics and vision.

"Done, what now?" XJ-9 questioned her creator, who smiled warmly at seeing the systems working in real time.

"Find the "voice regulator" in your subroutines and go change it to your liking. Make sure it's a friendly voice though, okay?"

"Okay mom," The android's gaze went glassy, deep in thought. Nora could hear the cooling system kicking in, the hardware was being a bit more taxed now. Two minutes later the optics became focused and black again.

"How does this sound?" XJ-9 asked. Her voice was of a sweet sounding female now, around the age of fifteen. But it could be heard that the voice could easily be menacing, it was a good choice. Nora liked it.

"Great, is that the one you like best?"

The machine nodded and chirped a "Yup!" Nora wrote something down on her notepad.

"Okay XJ-9, I'll grant you control of your arms and hands. Just try to move everything once."

"S'good, mom." The robot replied.

Mrs. Wakeman nodded in satisfaction as she punched in some lines code and pushed a black button. The pod loosened their clamps on the robots arm as it hissed again. XJ-9's eyes flashed from the income of data, her pigtails slightly twitching.

Not before long she successfully moved her arms, hands and fingers. Flexing them as the servos in her metallic body did the work. You could easily hear them, but it wasn't an intrusive sound. Nora could read and see the happiness from her daughter being able to move her limbs.

"How do you feel, XJ-9?"

"Great!" She replied giddily, betraying that she indeed was supposed to be like a fifteen year old.

"Can you try to morph your right arm into a * **simple blaster***?"

"Sure." The robot replied. It was obvious it took a lot of effort, her arm was slightly shaking as the armor plating moved and changed into a blaster. The arm turned blaster was glowing in light blue, its barrel in a triangle shape. Mrs. Wakeman read from the monitors that it took a great deal of effort. But her daughter did it first time, which she knew was an enormous feat.

"Great job XJ-9! You did it first time!" Nora complemented.

The teenager was huffing with effort, her cooling system working in full blast. "Great? Look how hard this is. How can I defeat bad guys if it takes so much effort?"

"Apart from that it's a miracle it even works. This is the first time the technology is used, you know." Nora soothed her troubled robotic daughter, making her calm down a bit.

"But.." XJ-9 hesitated, "It _will_ get better, right?"

"Of course it will, we're just going to train together, alright?"

"Alright." The android softly agreed.

Mrs. Wakeman wrote some more things down on her notepad, she had a satisfied smile on her face. Without saying anything more, Nora pushed a few buttons and inserted some code into the keyboard. The pod now loosened all its clamps on the robots body, fully relieving her of all restrictions. Some wires lost their connection as well. The pod pushed the robot on her back, making her stand up on her metallic feet.

"Try walking, XJ-9." She told her daughter, now giddy herself.

XJ-9's whole body made multiple sounds as she lifted her right leg, servos groaning in protest at the effort. After a few steps Nora noticed the robots' right knee slightly trembling. A moment later the android's knee buckled under her weight. She caught herself with her blaster on the ground, the cooling vents on her chest were opened now.

"Careful now, you need to train this as well. But believe me if I say you will be on your full strength in no time."

XJ-9 heaved a breath multiple times, "I sure hope you're right, mom."

"Oh I am," She confirmed firmly, "You are doing exemplary now for a first boot, I have complete faith in you."

Nora supported her daughter as they walked to a nearby chair, letting the robot sit in it. The chair groaned and creaked under the weight of the android.

"I feel so weak." The teenager complained to her creator.

"I can understand why, sweetie." Nora comforted.

"Sweetie?" XJ-9 questioned before her eyes flashed, accessing information. "'Sweetie', _noun,_ darling. Word used in relation to: adoration, _noun_ , intense love. Common use for: daughter, girlfriend / boyfriend, object of intense love."

Dr. Wakeman smirked at her daughter as she blinked a few times, then muttered an 'oh' before blushing a blue hue on her cheeks. "Guess I explained it to myself, right?"

Then the blue and white robot's gaze went to her own chest, seeing the cooling system doing its work. "This is my cooling system, right?" She asked curiously.

"It sure is, XJ-9." Nora clapped her hands together, "Now, let's keep testing, okay? I'll tell you all of the rules as well."

"Sounds good, mom." XJ-9 responded.

For the coming months they did everything together. They tested her flight system, weapons system, scanning system, and much more. After everything was tested she started training with her mother. This way she got more stamina, could properly fight now, properly fly without overheating, and the whole cooling system was miles more efficient now too. XJ-9 had scanned multiple weapons and tools, which all worked perfectly.

As they did this the robot learned many terms and human expressions. She got more acclimated to her own mother, house and the fact that she couldn't leave the house yet. There were still instances that XJ-9 would randomly have flashing eyes and cite the internet of information. It made obvious how much she still was a robot and not a human. It was all part of the learning process and it was a guilty pleasure of Nora to see her daughter develop so fast.

In a month XJ-9 would be deployed in the field next to Skyway Patrol for her first evaluation, it was rumored there would be a small Cluster attack force around that time. The blue and white robot didn't know the Cluster yet so she couldn't make any assumptions.

It was made clear that she shouldn't make any unnecessary contact with civilians in the field. XJ-9 would probably still need help from Skyway Patrol even though she was vastly superior to XJ-8 in almost every way. Even after all the training and testing she still wasn't up to her full strength and could most likely still be over mastered. Much to her own ire and Nora's slight amusement.

The robot couldn't wait to 'kick some butt', her own words, not Nora's. It appeared she was learning some slang words from the internet, XJ-9 got reprimanded for that of course.

* * *

 ***SIMPLE BLASTER* If you want to know how it looks, just think of a blue version of the blaster from the Decepticon Vehicons in "Transformers Prime" tv show.**

* * *

Please give any advice where is due, constructive critisism, new idea's I can write for you etc. REVIEW! :-)


End file.
